Various configurations of manually retractable trailer hitch assemblies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,511,090; 6,189,910; 5,431,425; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2004/0075243; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2005/0161904. While these devices appear to be suitable for their intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide a power actuator operable to move the hitch assembly between a retracted position and an extended position. It would be desirable to provide a controller operable to control the power actuator. It would be desirable to provide an interlock requiring a transmission of the vehicle to be in a parked position before the controller can be operable to activate the power actuator for controlling movement of the hitch assembly between the retracted position and the extended position. It would be desirable to provide a locking member or pin operable by the controller to be in a locked position when the hitch assembly is in at least one of the extended position and the retracted position, and to be in a released position when the hitch assembly is in transition between the extended position and the retracted position. It would be desirable to provide a user switch having at least a hitch-retract position and a hitch-extend position operable to control the power actuator for controlling movement of the hitch assembly between the retracted position and the extended position. It would be desirable to provide an end-of-travel sensor in communication with the controller and located adjacent at least one end of the support member corresponding to at least one of the retracted position and the extended position of the hitch assembly. It would be desirable to provide any of the features described above in any combination.